Musim Semi Yang Kembali
by Feai
Summary: Bisakah gadis itu mengingatku kembali? bisakah aku merebutnya dari orang yang aku benci? bisakah?yang jelas aku takkan menyerah untuk merebut apa yang memang menjadi milikku./cerita gaje dari author nubie./ alur ceritanya agak maksa/ceritanya juga ga bagus-bagus amat/author masih mencoba hope you like it../


**chapter 1**

 _Musim semi eh?_

 _Entahlah.._

 _Terkadang aku menyukai musim ini tapi,_

 _Di sisi lain aku membencinya._

 _Menyukai, karena di musim inilah aku menemukan cahayaku_

 _Membenci, Karena di musim ini juga cahayaku direbut oleh orang yang Paling kubenci_

 _Orang yang dulu pernah menjadi panutanku_

 _Orang yang dulu begitu kuhormati_

 _Orang yang selalu melindungiku_

 _Sekaligus orang yang membunuh keluargaku._

 _Kali ini aku takkan mengalah lagi_

 _Akan kurebut cahayaku kembali_

 _Walau nyawaku taruhannya._

 _Tunggu sampai saat itu tiba_

 _Tunggulah aku…_

 _Haruno Sakura_

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY FEAITSATSU**

 **PAIR : SASUSAKU slight ITASAKU**

 **RATED M FOR SAVE**

 **DRAMA & ROMANCE**

 **Typo,EYD kacau, Alur gaje, OOC, Author newbie, Cerita maksa**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP..TAP..TA..TAP…

"Sakura! Tunggu !"

"…."

"Sakura, Kumohon tunggu"

"….."

"Saku, a-aku bisa menjelaskan semuan-"

TAP..

"Apa lagi Itachi- _kun_?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura, Kumohon"

"Maaf? Segampang itu eh? SEGAMPANG ITU KAU MEMINTA MAAF SETELAH SEMUA INI TERJADI HAH?! ITACHI?!"

"I-itu.. itu hanya kecelakaan Sakura, percayalah"

"…"

"percayalah Saku, aku dan Karin tidak ada hub-

"APANYA YANG TIDAK ADA HAH? JELAS-JELAS AKU MELIHAT KAU MENCIUM JALANG ITU SIALAN!"

"….."

"Ha-harusnya aku lebih mempercayai Ino.. harusnya aku.. hiks..mempercayai semua perkataanya..hiks.."

"S-Saku.."

"Sudahlah Itachi. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Jangan ganggu aku lagi"

"Saku..tunggu… aku tidak mau Saku"

"….."

"SAKURA!"

"ARGGGHHHHHH SIALAN!"

 **KONOHA Park, 20:00 PM**

Keadaan taman konoha terlalu sepi dan gelap, tentu saja ini di malam hari(baka author). Banyak orang-orang lebih memilih untuk bergulung dengan selimut mereka daripada harus berada di taman pada malam hari seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan gadis berambut merah mudah yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman. Dia terlalu enggan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Oh ayolah _Pinky_! Bahaya bisa datang kapan saja, terlebih untuk gadis yang sedang bersedih sepertimu. Cepatlah pulang atau Author yang baik hati ini akan membuatmu lebih bersedih dari ini. (hohohoohoh)

"Hiks..hiks…hiks…." Oh sial! Air mata gadis ini benar-benar tidak mau berhenti.

"Ha-harusnya..hiks…aku percaya ino..aku..aku menyesal..hiks..hikss..a-aku benar-benar menyesal hiks.." ujarnya sambil memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri

"AAAAAAA MENYEBALKAN! _BAKA BAKA_! AKU BENAR-BENAR _BAKA_!" upss sakura jangan teriak seperti itu. Kau seperti orang gila dan menyedihkan secara bersamaan (plakk)

"AUTHOR MENYEBALKAN! KAU TIDAK TAHU AKU INI SEDANG PATAH HATI HAH?!" oke oke silahkan lanjutkan. Aku mengawasimu dari sini.

"huh.. tidak kau tidak si Itachi sama-sama menyebal-

 **Srekk..srekk..**

"eh? A-apa itu?" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri seraya berdiri dan melihat ke kiri kanan

 **Tap..tap..**

"O-oke Author ini mulai tidak lucu" ujar Sakura yang sepertinya mulai ketakutan dan kesal. Zzz Saku lihatlah di belakangmu dan kau akan tau jawabannya.

 **Tap..**

"Si-siapa? Kumohon jangan sakiti aku" ujar sakura yang sudah benar-benar ketakutan dan enggan melihat kebelakang

"…."

"Siapa di belakangku? Ku-kumohon jangan sakiti aku, aku masih mau hidup, masih mau membahagiakan orang tuaku, ma-masih mau berkeliling dunia dengan suami impianku yang sialnya sudah jadi mantanku, oh tuhan kejam sekali kepadaku, aku kan belum sempat mencari pengganti si baka itu, aku masih mau –

"Berisik. Aku bukan orang jahat gadis aneh" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan nada mengejek yang sontak membuat Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya

 **Deg**

Kenapa Saku? Jangan bilang kau terpesona dengan pemuda ini? Hmm.. sudah kuduga kau pasti akan terpesona dengan pemuda di depanmu Saku. Oh ayolah. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan pemuda ini, pemuda perawakan tinggi dan tegap dengan kulit putih pucat yang dihiasi wajah rupawan bak dewa-dewa yunani atau mungkin pemuda ini reinkarnasi dewa?oke lupakan, mata oniks sekelam malam yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya, tidak lupa dengan tatanan rambut biru dongkernya yang mirip..hmm.. mirip pantat ayam. Oke balik kecerita.

"Terpesona dengan apa yang kau lihat eh? Benar-benar gadis aneh" ejek pemuda itu lagi

"Ap-apa kau bilang? aneh?" ujar Sakura yang sudah sadar dari acara- terpesona-dengan-pemuda-yang-baru-ditemui. Bahkan mungkin dia sudah melupakan mantannya yang brengsek itu.

"Hn aneh. Aku bahkan ragu kau masih waras"

"APA! Kau"

"Aku kenapa? Tampan? Tentu saja aku tampan, bahkan kau sampai terpesona begitu"

"Cih. Kau terlalu narsis dengan rambut pantat ayammu itu"

"Ck. Selain aneh ternyata kau menyebalkan juga untuk seorang gadis. Aku bahkan ragu kau itu seorang gadis"

"A-apa?! Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku lelaki aneh"

 _Aku mengenalmu lebih dari dirimu sendiri Saku,_ batin pemuda itu miris

"…"

"Lihatkan, kau bahkan tidak bisa membalas semua perkataan-

"pulanglah Sakura" ujar pemuda itu

"Eh? Darimana kau tau namaku?" Tanya Sakura terkejut

"Mudah saja, lihatlah rambutmu itu" _atau_ _kau harusnya mengingat masa lalumu_ , batinnya

"Pulanglah, tidak baik seorang gadis sendirian disini" lanjut pemuda itu lagi

"Bukan urusanmu" ujar Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya

 **Sret..**

Dengan tidak sabarnya pemuda itu langsung menarik Sakura keluar meninggalkan taman tersebut.

"H-hei, lepaskan!" Teriak Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" jawab pemuda itu sambil tetap mengeratkan genggamannya dan sukses membuat sakura bungkam.

Suasana kembali hening karena keduanya enggan membuka suara. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki keduanya dan hewan-hewan malam yang menemani mereka, tidak lupa dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Sakura terus saja menatap tangannya yang tengah digenggam oleh pemuda tersebut. Rasanya hangat dan sarat akan kerinduan yang mendalam, entah mengapa ini membuat Sakura merasa sedih. Sedih karena dia merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting.

" _Eto_.. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat pemuda tersebut menatapnya lama.

"Sasuke" jawab pemuda itu singkat

"Apa, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak, kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sasuke balik sambil menatap kearah depan kembali.

"Entahlah, aku merasa sudah mengenalmu lama" ujar Sakura pelan

"Nah, Sudah sampai" Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sakura yang terakhir

"Ah benar juga, hahahha"

"Masuklah" perintah Sasuke sambil terus menatap Sakura. Oke Sakura mulai gugup sekarang

"B-baiklah. Hmm, a-apa kau tidak mau masuk dulu? Mungkin secangkir kopi sebagai tanda terima kasih telah mengantarku" Tawar Sakura sambil berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

 **Tuk..**

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi malah mengetukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dahi Sakura yang lebar sambil tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tindakan Sasuke ini sukses membuat sakura semakin gugup.

"Aku pulang dulu, Sampai jumpa" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Sasuke melangkah menjauhi rumah Sakura meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terbengong sendirian.

"A-apa itu tadi? Barusan dia bilang sampai jumpa? Kyaa" teriak sakura sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Zzz _Pinky_ , ini sudah malam cepatlah masuk dan tidur karena Author yang baik hati ini akan memberikan kejutan untukmu pada chapter selanjutnya

"ohh benarkah? Kuharap aku benar-benar bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi" Berisik Pinky, kau bisa membuat keluargamu terbangun

" _Yare-yare_ , kenapa kau tidak bisa membuatku senang sedikit sih" keluh Sakura sambil memasuki rumahnya

"Tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia bisa tau rumahku? Padahal aku tidak memberitahunya tadi" ujar sakura yang baru menyadarinya

"Ah siapa yang peduli, lebih baik aku tidur. Aku harus meminta maaf kepada _Pig_ besok" ujarnya lagi.

 **Sementara itu di tempat lain**

" _Dobe_..aku menemukannya..musim semiku"

" _Apa kau yakin itu dia Teme? Bukankah dia masih berada di Suna setelah kejadian itu?"_

"Itu benar-benar dia. Aku bahkan masih mengingatnya dengan jelas _Dobe_. Kalau soal itu kita akan bahas itu besok"

" _baiklah, sampai jumpa Teme"_

"Hn"

PIP

' _Sedikit lagi Sakura, Sedikit lagi kita bisa bersama kembali'_

 **TBC~**


End file.
